


Passing the Time

by quiet__tiger



Category: Smallville
Genre: Home for Christmas, M/M, Road Head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Clark and Lex are stuck in blizzard-induced traffic. Clark figures out a way to keep occupied, at least for a little while.





	Passing the Time

**Author's Note:**

> Technically at the time this was written this is an AU, but I prefer to think of it as a futurefic written pre-Season 4.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Jan. 31st, 2010.

“I’m quite glad we went to the trouble of switching your last final and me picking you up on campus to get an early start on the road.”

Clark rolled his eyes. If Lex’s tone weren’t so dry, it’d be dripping sarcasm all over the footwell of the truck. “It’s not my fault there was a blizzard.”

“I know. And it’s not your fault the highway is one long strip of accidents. At least none of them are serious, jut fender benders and cars sliding off the roadway.”

Clark peered through the windshield, trying to see past the swirling snow. The storm had come out of nowhere, and the roads were a mess. He and Lex had tried to get an early start back to Smallville for his winter break, but they’d already been in the car for two hours and weren’t much past the Metropolis city limits.

“Lex, I’ll drive if you want.” He was surprised Lex had made it this long behind the wheel of the truck.

“I’m fine. Glad we took this and not one of my cars.”

“Yeah. Not sure we’d have made it this far in that fleet of utterly impractical sporty vehicles.”

Where someone else might have flipped Clark off, Lex, just narrowed his eyes at him. “You weren’t complaining last week when I let you drive the Lambo.”

“That snow bank over there is _higher_ than the Lambo.”

The car in front of Lex, a tiny black sedan with a sticker on the bumper, stopped short and Lex couldn’t answer as he carefully tapped the brakes, then hit them a little harder as he downshifted. Relaxing again, Lex complained, “I can’t believe this has lasted this long and no one knew it was coming.” No doubt LexCorp would soon be working on better weather radar systems. “We should almost be there by now.”

“We could always pull over somewhere and just tell my parents we’ll be there tomorrow.”

“No, we’ll get there tonight.” Lex fidgeted in a tiny Lex way. “It’s just been a long day.”

Part of the plans to leave early for Smallville involved Lex getting into the office early to talk with competitors in Europe. The deal had been sealed, but the week had been hard. For both of them, really. Clark had two finals, a paper, and a presentation to wrap up his semester. He’d been looking forward to a late lunch on the farm, cocoa by the fire once his dad came in from the fields, and his mom grilling him about school.

Now they’d be lucky to get there by dinner time, and he knew Lex was probably as cranky as he was.

As Lex glared at a state trooper passing them on the shoulder, Clark wondered if Lex needed to be forcibly removed from the wheel.

But maybe…

Totally not subtly, Clark reached his hand across the back of the bench seat, and rested his fingertips on the back of Lex’s neck, glad he wasn’t wearing a hood. He rubbed lightly, wanting to see how Lex would react.

“Clark, what are you doing?”

“Touching you.”

“I was able to glean that, yes.”

“I thought maybe it would relax you.”

“My neck, yes.”

Clark grinned. He knew Lex couldn’t resist him. Hadn’t been able to for years. “You mean some of you is getting tense? Maybe a little--”

“Like the storm isn’t bad enough, sitting through hours of your jokes may just kill me.”

Clark just rubbed harder. “It’s not like there’s anything to do. Twenty Questions is stupid when we know each other so well, and I Spy will just be rounds of ‘I spy something white and cold and fluffy.’” Loosening his seatbelt, he slid closer to Lex to let his body heat and scent work for him a little more. “And it’s been two whole days since we’ve had any sort of sex.”

Rolling his eyes, Lex said, “Two whole days. And what exactly did you have in mind? It’s hard enough keeping the truck on the road as it is.”

“I’ve given you road head going eighty miles an hour. Right now we’re going…” Clark leaned over Lex to read the speedometer, though he could see it fine from where he was. He just wanted to get closer to Lex. “About fifteen miles an hour.”

Moving his fingers from Lex’s neck to his thigh, Clark continued, “And don’t worry about anyone seeing us, we’re in one lane and we’re up high. Even if I could bend myself in one of your cars, people would see us.”

“Thinking about this for a while?”

“About the last half hour. Watching you all focused is a turn on.” Too many nights spent at the Mansion with Clark doing his homework and Lex working on his computer. The subject of his wet dreams so intense as he worked… How was he to know Lex was only pretending to look busy so Clark would want to come over and do work together?

“You have strange kinks.”

“And road head isn’t one of yours?” Clark knew Lex was turned on; he could now feel it under his palm. He rubbed carefully, mindful of Lex’s zipper and the car in front of them. “If you slow down and back off a little, it should be okay.”

He could see whatever resolve Lex had melting away, then it was totally gone after he grinned at him. Lex never could resist the grin. “Fine, Clark. Better to do it than sit here with a hard on and you sulking.”

“You’re such a romantic. Should I expect flowers and candy on Valentine’s Day? Or a dustbuster?”

“Who says you’re getting anything?”

Clark scowled, but turned in his seat to face Lex at a better angle. He unhooked the stupid amount of buttons and closures on Lex’s fancy slacks—leaving early meant Lex didn’t return to the penthouse to change before picking up Clark—and pulled the zipper down slowly. This had gone a lot easier the last time, when Lex had been wearing regular pants and no underwear. But the boxer briefs didn’t pose too much of a barrier once Clark got the slacks down far enough.

The seatbelt wasn’t exactly helping, either, so Clark unbuckled it. He’d serve as one if Lex needed it.

Lex’s breath hitched when Clark rubbed his palm over the head of his cock. For all Lex complained, he seemed pretty eager after all. Rubbing his thumb against the sensitive part under the head earned him a little groan, and Clark looked up. Lex was still staring at the road, but he was flushed now.

Aware of the danger of dragging this out, Clark bent down to use his tongue. When Lex thrust up Clark opened his mouth, wanting to taste all of Lex, give his lover the best sex possible under the circumstances.

After a minute Lex hit the brakes again, causing Clark to bang into the steering wheel. So maybe a blizzard wasn’t the best place for this, but too late now.

Reaching around Clark to shift again, Lex explained, “Sorry, Clark. There’s another accident up ahead. I see lights. Better stop.”

Sucking hard one last time, Clark pulled off. “I’m not stopping now. Just give me a moment.” Lex spared him a glance, but then returned his eyes to the road. Taking that as permission, Clark went back down, swallowing as much of Lex as he could.

Bucking up into Clark, Lex murmured, “On second thought, continue where you were.”

Clark shook his head back and forth gently, both to give Lex more feeling and to indicate “no.” He’d do better than before. Just a little vibration at the right part…

He wished he could see Lex’s face from this position—that gasp was fantastic. He felt the car slow then stop, and Lex’s right hand came over from the gear shift to bury in Clark’s hair and tug. “That—right like that, Clark.”

Awkward position or not, Clark could feel when Lex’s body started to tense in the way that meant he was close. He redoubled his efforts, vibrating and moving up and down, doing the best he could with no hands.

Maybe it wasn’t the best blow job ever, but Lex still came, jerking up into Clark and yanking his hair and grunting quietly in the sexy way that he did.

After swallowing, Clark pulled off and wiped his mouth, not wanting to spill anything in the truck. Lex pulled him in for a quick kiss, a press of his lips and a hint of his tongue. They couldn’t get too involved in making out and lose track of the traffic, which had started moving again.

Pulling back and petting Clark’s hair, Lex asked, “What about you?”

“I can take matters into my own hand.” And he did. After he clicked Lex’s seatbelt back in place, Clark unbuckled his and pulled down his jeans and boxers. He was already so turned on it didn’t take long to get almost there.

Which was of course when Lex warned, “Trooper! On the shoulder in an SUV. They’ll see.”

Clark supersped his dick back into his jeans, glad he was invulnerable because he caught himself in the zipper. Which meant the zipper was now broken. Great. He waited until the trooper passed the truck, then sped his way through the rest of jerking off, not wanting to take chances because of the accident scene in front of them.

He caught his come in his hand and washed it off with a paper towel and water from one of Lex’s blue bottles that had made its way into his own footwell. He grinned at Lex, no doubt dopily. “That was hot.”

“That was risky.”

“Doesn’t mean it’s not hot.”

“No, Clark, that makes it better.” The smile Lex shot him was downright predatory, which sent another bolt of desire straight to Clark’s groin.

The storm better let up, and soon, or there’d be several chances for them to get caught by the troopers before they made it to Smallville.

Happy holidays indeed to call home with that news!


End file.
